Cars 2: What I think
by aballofblueyarn
Summary: This is just how I think Cars 2 will go. Includes the new characters introduced in the trailer!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is just for fun, but this is how I think Cars 2 will be. (I'm so excited for this movie!) But before I start, let me explain a few things:**

**1. I have only seen the Cars 2 teaser, trailer, and some images and concept art and all that's avaliable right now.**

**2. This is probably all I will look at, so if you see a new trailer or read a more detailed plot description or something, then you'll know if I'm right or wrong, but please don't tell me anything. **

**3. I know that I will probably be only about 5% correct with this, so feel free to laugh at me when the movie comes out! I know I'll be laughing at myself like crazy!**

**4. I'm not a very good writer. All I've written before this is a plot for a Disney Princess movie that will most likely never be made. ;) I'm only writing this because I'm a teenager who has too much spare time on her hands. **

**That's all I really have to say, so I'll get started!**

"Okay, here we go. Focus. Speed. I. Am. Speed.

One winner. Forty-two losers. I eat losers for breakfast.

Speed. I'm faster then fast, wuicker then quick! I am Lightning." thought Ligthning McQueen.

"Hey Lightning, you ready?" asked Mack.

"Oh, yeah, Lightning's ready." said Lightning.

*Real gone starts playing, just like the first one, and Fans are still as crazy for him as ever*

"McQueen, show us the bolt!" cried a news reporter.

"I love you, Lightning!" screamed a crazy fan.

"Lightning, are you worried about the race?" asked another reporter.

"Do you think you'll win?"

"Lightning! I love you!"

Lightning poses for pictures for a few minutes, but isn't that interested. He soon heads over to his friends.

"Hey, guys!" said Lightning.

"Hey there! How you feelin', buddy?" asked Mater.

"Okay, I guess." said Lightning

"You'll be alright today without a crew chief?" asked Sally.

"Maybe. I don't know. We'll just have to see." said Lightning nervously.

"Well, good luck out there today." said Sally.

"Thanks. I think I'll need it." said Lightning.

The race is ready start.

_Come on, Lightning. You can do it. This is for Doc. Don't let him down. You've got this. _

The race begins, Lightning is off to an okay start. After a few minutes he's in 5th place. He could do better, and he knows it, but too many other things are on his mind.

Time for a pit stop.

Guido changes the tires quickly, like he always does.

"Hey, wait." said Sally.

"What?" said Lightning

"Listen, this is a hard day for all of us, I mean, this is your first race without Doc. But you can do better. I know you can. You've got this, Stickers." she said.

"Thanks." said Lightning, feeling somewhat better.

"Hey, it's time! Get out there!" yelled Sarge.

"Go get 'em, buddy!" yelled Mater, but then turned to Sally."You think he's got it today?"

"Yeah. Something's telling me things are going to be okay." she said.

The race continues.

_Come on! You've got it! You heard her. You can do better I know you can. You've got this, Stickers._ Thought Lightning.

"I've got it." he said to himself.

He soon passed 4th place, and was nearing 3rd.

_That's it, Lightning! You've got it. Almost there!_

Soon, 3rd place was out of the way. 4 more laps, and Lightning was in 2nd place.

Right now, Chick was in 1st place.

"You just don't have it today, McQueen, do you?" said Chick in a taunting voice.

That made McQueen mad.

"Oh, you just wait and see, Chick. You just wait!" muttered Lightning under his breath.

30 laps to go. Lightning and Chick switched postions often.

10 laps to go. Chck was in first palce.

_You can do this. Come on! It's not hard, so quit acting like it is, Lightning! This is nothing! _

4 laps to go. 3. 2. 1. Lightning was level with Chick.

_Come on, come on, come on! I've got it. Just a little further, and a little faster. You can do this... _

_Gah! I'm too nervous. I can't do it. _

Chick pulled ahead, and Lightning tried once again to catch up.

The two cars rounded turn four.

_"Oh, my. Am I going to win or not? Ah! There's no time to think! but what do I do? I've got it. I'll just close my eyes and hope for the best."_

Lightning shut his eyes, sped forward as fast as he could, and stopped when he reached the infield a minute later. He opened his eyes. Everyone was cheering. But who were they cheering for?

He looked up at one of the TV screens. It was showing him. He had won.

"Whoa." was all he could say. His lifelong dream was a reality now. A moment of shock, and then he felt absolutely nothing but happiness. Eagerly, he stopped just standing there and raced towards his friends, who werre going wild with happiness.

"Whoo! You did it, buddy!" cheered Mater.

"You sure did!" said Sally. "But don't race like that ever again! You had us way too anxious there."

"Ha! Sorry about that." said Lightning.

Then, it was time for the media to get some attention from McQueen.

"McQueen, how does it feel to have won?"

"Oh, man. It feels amazing." said Lightning.

"You've just won the Piston Cup. What are you going to do now?"

Lightning smiled. "I'm going home to relax and to celerate."

While Radiator Springs was finally getting business, it still had its slow days. About a week later there was one of these days. All the residence were at Flo's, just like the old days. Only without a special member of their 'family'

"It's too bad Doc isn't here." said Sally sadly. "He..." She got a bit choked up. "He would have been really proud of you, Hon."

"Yeah...he would have been thrilled. I miss him." said Lightning.

"We all do."

A lot had changed for the residence of Radiator Springs. Their town had finally gotten back on the map. They had welcomed Lightning, Mack, Mia, and Tia to their "Family", and now just recently they had lost a member. Doc. His passing was especially tough for McQueen. Not only had he lost a great friend, but a crew chief. He had no idea who could take the position now that Doc was gone.

Things were running smoothly on a normal Thursday. Sally noticed a new stranger who seemed like he was looking for something, so she decided to see if she could be of any help.

"Oh, hello! Welcome to Radiator Springs. May I help you?" asked Sally.

"Um, yes. I need to talk with..oh, what's his name...Lightning McQueen! Yes, that's it. I must speak to him at once." said the car.

"Really? Why so urgent?" asked Sally.

"ah! Excuse me for not introducing myself, miss, I am Andrew Kond, from the IRC, or International Racing Company." said the green car with a smile.

"Oh, that's cool! He'll be happy to meet you, probably." said Sally.

"Yes. Now, where may I find him?" asked Andrew eagerly.

"Oh! Right. Last time I saw him, he was at Flo's V8 Cafe."

"Ah! Thank you. I can take it from here." Andrew headed over to the cafe.

"Let's see, you're Lightning McQueen, right?" asked Andrew when he spotted McQueen.

"Yes..." said McQueen, quite curious about the stranger.

"Is there a place where we could talk?" asked Andrew.

"Hmmmm..." though McQueen. "Oh, I know!"

The two cars were now at Willy's Butte.

"All right, Now I can introduce myself. I am Andrew, Andrew Kond, from the IRC. "

"Whoa? The IRC! Neat. What are you doing here?" said Lightning, excited.

"Well, I have been asked to travel here to find you, and ask about an upcoming race. The IRC is asking if you would like to participate in the.. the World Grand Prix."

"Oh, my." said Lightning. "I heard it's going to be a huge race! What do they want me for?"

"They want you to race in it, silly!" said Andrew.

"Oh man. Seriously? " said Lightning, who was now ready to faint.

"Yes, they've been getting the best of the best from across the globe." Andrew said. "But they still need a certain red racecar form the USA." he said with a wink.

Lightning smiled sheepishly.

"So, what do you think?"

"I feel like I'm going to barf."

"Ha! No, about the race."

"Well...I don't know. It sounds amazing, but...can I have some time to think about it?"

"Absolutely! I'll stick around for a day or two, maybe you can let me know then."

Andrew headed back to town. Lighting stayed for a minuted and sighed. There was a lot to think about.

He couldn't do all this thinking alone. He needed some advice from his friends.

Lightning sped off to town.

**Wow, this is kind of fun! (I'm new to fanfictions.) Let me know what you think! And by the way, if you review, I'll give you a fresh baked, gooey, delicious, virtual chocolate chip cookie shaped like Lightning McQueen! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Well, thanks for the feedback! And enjoy the cookies! :P

Here's Chapter 2!

"Okay, there's this upcoming race called the World Grand Prix. It's going to be HUGE. It consists of four races in Japan, England, France, and Italy. Only the best racers are being asked to join...and, well, they asked me." said Lightning.

"That's great!"

"Congratulations!"

"You're going to Europe and Japan? Wow!"

"Guys, I'm not sure what to do." said Lightning

"What?" asked Sally. "How can you be unsure? This is a once in a lifetime thing!"

" I want to know something. What do you guys think?"

"Go for it!"

"But..." started Lightning

"Come on! You'd love doing it, and you're a great racer!" said Flo.

"But we're talking about the world's BEST!" said Lightning

"You are the best!" said Sally.

"I can't!" he finally said.

"Why not?"

"I don't have a crew chief. I could easily race here without one, but not when I'm racing against the most amazing racers on the planet!"

"Oh, yeah...You've got a bit of a point there." said Sally slowly.

"I'll do it, buddy!" said Mater.

Mater instantly had everyone's attention.

"Ummm...no offense, Mater, but do you know anything about racing?" said Lightning.

"Cum to think of it, I ain't knowing much about racin'. But I bet I could done learn a few things!" said Mater.

"How?" said Lightning.

"Aw, shucks, anyone cud read a couple of ol' books and learn all dat stuff. And I got you to help me, buddy." said Mater.

"Welllll..." started Ligthning.

Everyone's eyes were on him.

Lightning sighed. "All right. You've got the job. But you're going to have to read a LOT, you hear me?"

"I hear ya!" said Mater, who was now very happy.

"Wait a minute... where are you going to get racing books?" asked Lightning.

"Uhhhh..."

"Ugh, never mind. I'll just take the time to go out to Pheonix."

Mater spends every spare minute reading the books in order to know enough about racing before the race began in July. and Ligthning's often working with him to check his progress, quizzing him.

"What does a yellow flag mean?"

"Caution."

"Checkered flag?

"Everyone done knows that!"

"White flag?"

"Uhhhhhh..."

_July_

"All right...I think I'm ready. " Lightning said about a month later. He had a new paint job and plenty of practice, his pit crew: Fillmore, Guido, Luigi, and Mater were all ready, and Mater had passed his tests on racing. A few of his other friends would try to come to some of his races. Except he wasn't sure about Sally...

He went off to go talk to her.

"Well, I don't know...I still have to work..." she said.

"I know." said Lightning sadly.

She sighed. "You know, maybe I'll meet up with you somewhere."

"Really?"

"Listen, no guarantees, Stickers. But I'll try." she said with a wink.

"Great...You know, I'm going to miss you." said Lightning.

"Yeah, me too...But you'll do great, I just know it!"

"Thanks."

"You better get some rest. If I'm correct, you're flight's a 5 in the morning." she said.

"Ha, yeah. I'll see you later." said Ligthning, giving Sally a quick kiss.

None of McQueen's pit crew got much sleep that night.

This was all so exciting.

_Tomorrow they would leave for Japan!_

There's Chapter 2! I know it was short and it probably drags a bit, it was just something I had to fill in the gap between this and Japan. ;)

P.S. I forgot to mention earlier, when I was in the middle of writing this chapter, my best friend found out what I was doing, fell in love with the idea, and insisted on helping me. So she's helping me when I get stuck and when it's time for Lightning/Sally stuff. (which I stink at), and she fixes my spelling errors. :P

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :D I'll have Chapter 3 up sometime this week or next week.


	3. Chapter 3

**All right! Here comes Chapter 3!Enjoy this chapter, here's when things should start getting more interesting! Even though it is a bit short. ;)**

**By the way, sorry for not updating sooner, I've been sick, busy, and I'm on vacation, too! (Greetings from Colorado!)**

**But anyway, I'll stop talking now. Enjoy!**

"Welcome to Tokyo international Airport" said a speaker above.

"Hey Mater, do you by any chance speak Japanese?" asked Lightning desperately after they had left the metal detector area.

"Nope."

"Oh, boy."

"What's wrong?"

"Ummm...I didn't print out the directions to our hotel..." confessed Lightning.

"Oh, boy, you just got us into trouble, buddy.

" I did not! We'll be fine. Let's split up. Meet me back here in an hour, we'll try to find a map."

"An hour? That seems purty long to be serching for a lil' ol' map."

"Well, do you speak or read Japanese?"

"No.."

"Well, neither do I, and we're in Japan. We're sure to run into some problems along the way.

Lightning went off in another direction.

"Okay, now, whut do I do?" Mater asked himself. "Well, first things first, I better use the bathroom."

He stared at the doors. Ligthning's words were in his head.

"Can you read or speak Japanese?"

"Shoot." he said, looking at the signs.

He entered one room.

*scream*

"Sorry, lady!" He entered the next.

He looked around the restroom, and saw a blue car, green car, and orange car. He looked into one of the stalls and saw...a camera?"

Mater decided to have a little fun, and made a few faces at the camera, and became completely unaware of what was happening behind him.

The orange and green cars were looking at the blue car.

The green car suddenly headed straight for the blue car.

*BANG*

"What was that?" asked Mater.

"Let's get out of here!" someone hissed.

Mater looked out of the stall, only to see a car with a rather large dent.

"Whoa, what happened to ya?"

"Those cars..." said the car. "Ouch. I must be going."

Mater decided to leave, and continued his search for a map.

"Excuse me, do you have a map?" he asked one lady at a gift shop.

The lady replied in Japanese.

Oh,great.

"Map?" Mater asked a man eating at a restaurant.

He replied in Japanese as well.

He went into a nicer waiting area.

"Does anyone done know how tuh speak English?" asked Mater, growing desperate.

No reply.

He angrily yelled and jumped, knocking a few things off of the table next to him.

"I believe I may be able to be of some assistance, sir." said a voice.

Mater looked up and saw a stranger.

"Finn McMissle. British Intelligence."

"Tow Mater. Average intelligence...who are you?" asked Mater.

"I am a British spy-" started McMissle.

"A spy..." said Mater, growing a bit excited.

"There he is!" said one of the cars he remembered seeing in the restroom.

"He's getting away!" yelled the other car.

"Oh, no..." said McMissle.

"Who's that?" asked Mater.

"I'll explain that later. Hang on!" said McMissle.

McMissle grabbed on to Mater's tow cable and dragged him out the window.

****

Thanks for reading! Reviews are very much appreciated. Come back next week for Chapter 4, which I'm excited about. I promise it's going to be a bit longer.

-Special thanks to my mom for taking me and my best friend to see Tangled last weekend, where we saw the Cars 2 trailer on the big screen! :D (We also saw the Cars 2 poster, and just so you know, the movie was totally awesome as well.)

Anyway, Happy New Year, everyone! I'll be back with Chapter 4 soon!

-E


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there! First post of 2011! :D Only...*checks calendar* approximately 170 days left until Cars 2! ( I know, not too exciting, but anyway_, _now I'll be quiet and let you read in peace.)**

"Where are we going!" yelled Mater.

"I'll explain that later!"

"I'm on approach." said the jet.

_Whatever you do, don't let him get away!_

Roger that.

The jet followed McMissle.

"Oh no, Siddeley!"

"Who's that?"

"I told you, I'll explain later!"

'Let's switch! I can go faster!"

Finn let go of Mater, and Mater drove ahead, and hooked on to Finn, as if he was giving him a tow.

"Dad gum!" said Mater as he sped up.

"He has some new person with him! What do I do?"

_Don't worry about that! Focus on McMissle._

"Roger." said Siddeley, and started firing at McMissle.

Mater smashed into the baggage carrier, causing bags to fly everywhere.

"I knew I shouldn't have done carry on!" yelled Mater. "What do we do! That jet guy's gonna catch up to us soon!"

"I don't want to do it, but it's our only chance. Go back into the airport!" said Finn.

"You got it!" said Mater.

They went through the entrance, and Mater was finally able to stop and let go of Finn.

"You...saved my life." said McMissle, out of breath.

"I did?"

McMissle slightly laughed. "Yes, you did." Come on, let's get out of here. It's not very safe. Zundapp might be here... But anyway, back to where we left off. Why were you so upset?"

"I can't find the hotel I need to get to. My best friend forgot to print out some map or sumthing." said Mater.

"Ah...Do you know what its name was?"

"Uh...I think it wuz the Sana-letto." said Mater.

"I've never heard of that one...But maybe we can find it." said Finn as they left the airport and headed for the city. "So, tell me about yourself. Where do you come from?"

"I come from Radiator Springs in the USA!" said Mater.

"I've...never heard of that town. " said Finn.

"Oh, it's great! When I'm going my fastest, I can go trough the whole town in about 5 seconds!"

_Whoa, if that's an average sized town, he must be fast!_

"What are your friends like?" said Finn, growing interested.

"Oh, boy! They're the best! My best friend, Ligthning McQueen, is the best of them all, cuz he's my best friend, but anyway, he's even faster then I am!"

_Hmm..._

"What are yours like?" asked Mater.

"Oh, I don't have too much time for making friends, but I can't wait for you to meet Holley."

"Who's dat?"

"She's a friend of mine." said McMissle. "But now, about this Lightning, does he do the same stuff as you?"

"Oh, yeah! We go Tractor Tippin' together all the time!"

_Tractor Tipping? What's that? Sounds like some fighting technique._

The two continued to talk until they reached the city.

"Well, here we are! Let's see if we can find this hotel you're talking about."

"But I don't now where it is...you go to your hotel first."

"All right then. Follow me."

A huge hotel soon came into view.

"There's the hotel! I saw its picture on the internet!"

"Oh, what a coincidence. This is the hotel I needed to get to."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Mater sped off towards the hotel's entrance, McMissle following him.

"Dad gum, this place is fancy!"

"Holley! Over here." said McMissle.

A purple car looking at travel pamphlets turned around.

"Hello, Finn. I see you've finally arrived."

"Sorry about that. We had some trouble with...well, Them."

"Oh, dear." said Holley, and then she noticed Mater. "Who's this?" she asked.

"Who's this? Why, this is our new helper." said McMissle.

"New helper?" asked Mater.

"Ah, hello." said Holley.

"Well, howdy there, Miz..."

"Holley. Holley Shiftwell. Pleased to meet you, um...?"

"Mater."  
"Mater." "_What a funny name" _she thought.

"Well now, miz Holley, are you a spy too?" said Mater, who was becoming pretty interested in Holley.

"Well, sort of. I'm a spy in training."

"I see." said Mater.

"Yes, she's learning how to be a spy like me. She's doing quite well, actually." said Finn.

"All right, enough with introductions." said Holley, a bit shy from the praise. "When do we all meet?"

"Hmm...8 o'clock?" suggested Finn.

"That's fine with me. Does that work for you, Mater?" asked Holley.

"Huh? What am I doin'?"

"You're going to be helping us." said McMissle.

"Woohoo! That works." said Mater, growing excited and totally forgetting about McQueen's practice at 9.

"You first mission will be given to you tomorrow. Meet us here, and then we'll give you the details later. Anyway, we must be going." said McMissle. "Goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" said Holley.

"GOODBYEEEE!" Mater yelled.

Everyone in the lobby stared at him.

"Uh..."

"Mater!" a very familiar voice yelled behind him.

Uh-oh. Lightning.

_I completely forgot about going back to meet him!_ thought Mater.

"Where have you been? I couldn't find you at the airport anywhere." said Lightning.

"Uhhh..." Should he tell him about the whole airport spy chase thing? "I got lost."

McQueen sighed. "Oh, well. Don't worry about it. I got lost, too. Anyway, how was your day so far?"

"Uh...inneresting..." started Mater.

McQueen waited for him to say something more.

Mater was debating about telling Lightning about Finn and Holley. He decided not to.

Lightning continued. "Come on, how about after dinner, we get to the track, take a quick look at it, and maybe run a few practice laps?"

"Woohoo! Let's go!" He sped off.

"Hey, wait for me!"

"Wait a minute, where are the rest of our little pit crew?"

"I said I'd meet them there. I was hoping to find you before that."

"Well, now that I'm here, let's get going!"

He laughed. "All right, let's go."

"Whoa." said Mater, as he finally got to look around Tokyo without being worried about spies or hotels. The whole place was covered in signs, which looked so cool at night.

"Which way do we be going?" said Mater after a minute of looking around.

"This way." said Lightning.

"Did you finally get directions?" asked Mater.

"Yeah. It took me forever, but I found an English map. Boy, I feel so much better knowing where we're going." said Lightning.

They drove along, happily looking around.

"You know, this isn't Radiator Springs..." said Lightning. "But I like it."

**Woohoo! Another chapter is finally done!**

**Anyway I have to get going. Let me know what you think so far. Questions? Let me know, I'll be happy to answer.**

**-E**

**P.S. More Cars 2 info came out today. My excitement has doubled! But anyway, I'm just letting you know, there's no need to let me know what's not matching. The last chapter will be a comparison thing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Woohoo! Thank you, everyone, for the reviews and favorites and such. I always get really happy when I see that someone's reviewed or favorited the story. :)**

**And by the way, I meant to have this up on Thursday, but I got busy.**

**Have fun reading!**

"You know, that Mater, he seemed confused when you told him to join us tomorrow." said Holley when she and Finn were back at their office.

"You don't understand, Holley...These Americans, are clearly master spies."

"Oh, you've got to be joking." she said.

"Look." said Finn, and he turned a TV on.

Holley saw the footage of Mater goofing off with the camera.

"Sir, he doesn't seem really like a spy, if you know what I mean..."

"Holley, enough. He was at least smart enough to figure out that it's a camera. And I talked with him on the way here, he sounds like the one we need."

"If you say so."

"And you know the situation we're in. We need all the help we can get."

"I suppose..." said Holley.

_8 o'clock, the next day_

"Mornin'!" said Mater when he found Finn and Holley at the hotel in the morning.

"Hello." said Holley.

"Good morning." said Finn. "Let's go."

At another building they all talked for a minute.

"So what's my job?" asked Mater.

"When was your last mission?" asked McMissle.

"Uhhhh..." he thought for a while. What did "mission" mean? He had kind of been on a mission to help McQueen at that one race a few years ago.

"Maybe two years..." he reluctantly said.

" All right, in that case, It's probably been a while." said McMissle. "Hmm...I know! You can go with Holley today."

"What?" asked Holley.

"Holley, this is a wondeful opportunity for you. You can show off everything you've learned, and Mater can refresh his memory."

"Oh, dear." muttered Holley.

"I'll be back in an hour or so to check on you two. Bye." said Finn, and he left.

"Well now, Miz Holley, I guess it's just you 'n me." said Mater.

"Oh, yeah. Anyway, let's go. " said Holley, and they entered another room nearby.

"So, what are we doin' ?" said Mater.

"Actually, I'm not quite sure. I guess I can show you how the equipment works, though I don't know if you'll be needing it. Or even if I'll be able to demonstrate... Anyway, put that on." she said, pushing a laser gun towards him.

"Now, to use this, I think you...ummm..." She did something, and it successfully worked, but only for a minute before the laser stopped working. "Uh, you just do that." she finally said. "Only try to do it longer."

Mater tried. And failed.

"I think I'm doin' sumthing wrong." said Mater.

"No, it's my fault. I don't exactly know what I'm doing, either." said Holley. "Um...Let's just drop today's lesson. Finn is going to kill me, but I can't handle it. Anyway, what should we do now?"

"I dunno. Let's go drive around." said Mater.

"Have you figured out what these signs mean?" said Holley after they had driven for a while.

"Nope." said Mater.

She laughed. "Neither have I. This is the reason I'm not liking Japan very much. I hope he goes to England."

"He?"

"The one we're following around. We'll tell you more about him later."

"Oh...Do you like bein' a spy?" asked Mater.

"Sometimes...but sometimes I don't feel like I'll be able to make it. I'm so stupid when it comes to these gadgets." admitted Holley.

"You might make it. " said Mater cheerfully.

"Well, I guess...You know what they say. Practice makes perfect!" she said.

"_Practice makes..." _thought Mater, but he remembered something. "Dad-gum! McQueen's practice!" he yelled.

He was in trouble...

Mater sped off, leaving Holley very confused.

It was rather surprising that he remembered where the track was, especially since all he was thinking about was how much trouble he might be in.

"I'm here!" said Mater, out of breath, when he reached everyone at the track.

"Oh, there you are. Right on time. Let's get started."

Whew. He hadn't been missed.

"Okay, first things first, try the equipment." said Lightning.

They all tried it close up, and then Lightning went around the track to make sure it all worked when he was racing.

After that they tried a few practice laps, and then they took a break.

"We're all ready for the race, how about you, amico?" said Luigi

"Yeah, I think I'm ready! This is all really exciting." said Lightning.

_3 days later, Race #1._

"Wish me luck." said Lightning.

It was the night of the first race.

"You go get 'em, buddy!" said Mater.

"You've got this, man!" said Fillmore.

"Thanks, guys. I gotta get in line now. See you at the pit stops." said Lightning.

"Bye!"

"Good luck!"

Now in line, McQueen looked around. He took a deep breath. He was really excited at the moment.

"Welcome to the inaugural running of the World Grand Prix." said the announcer.

**Mwahahahaha! Suspense! :P But don't worry, if I'm not too busy this week, the next chapter should be up here pretty quick! Let me know if you have questions, and please let me know what you think. (and sorry if it drags, this was kind of just something to fill in the gap between the last chapter and the race) But anyway, I'll be back soon with Chapter 6! Kachow!**

**-E**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, readers!**

**Time for a new chapter! I probably wouldn't have gotten it up here until Sunday, but it just so happens that I got a cavity filling today, so I don't have any school! My face is driving me nuts, but at least I got time to work on my story! :) Enjoy reading this chapter!**

The lights turned green, and all the cars started racing.

Lightning was doing very well, he quickly passed other cars and in no time he had made his way into in 3rd place.

"So, how's it feel to be racin' in the World Gran' Prix?" Mater asked.

"Oh, it feels really cool, even though I'm a bit nervous." admitted Lightning.

After many laps and pit stops, when they were about halfway through the race, Lightning got a small bump by the car behind him, which caused him to fall back, nearly slamming into other cars, but thankfully he was able to avoid that.

"Oh, great." he said when he finally was able to stop himself.

"You okay, buddy?" asked Mater

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Lightning, starting up again. He was now in last place. Hooray.

"Could've been worse." he muttered.

After a few minutes, it was time for a pit stop.

"Hey, bud, how's it going?" asked Mater.

"It's tough. But I'm enjoying it." said Lightning.

Guido finished up and Lightning started out again.

"Now go catch up with 'em!" Mater yelled at him.

"I will!" said Lightning. "See you at the next pit stop!"

In nine laps, he was finally almost caught up with them all.

"Ka chow!" he said, growing excited as he neared his competition.

The race was very exciting, but Mater's thoughts were elsewhere. Who were all these people Finn and Holley were telling him about? Were they bad? They sure sounded bad if they didn't really want to talk about them...

"Mater!" yelled Lightning, interrupting his daydreaming.

Mater jumped. "Huh?"

"Finally! What color is the flag? I didn't see it." he asked.

"I dunno." said Mater.

"Were you paying attention?" Lightning asked.

"Not really." said Mater.

He sighed. "Oh well. I guess I'll just have to assume it was green."

McQueen sped up, and in a few minutes was caught up with the person who was next to last place, and in a minute was in the middle of the group.

"Whoo!" You're doing good." said Mater

"Thanks!"

In about 20 laps, McQueen had caught up, and was in 2nd place. The race was almost done, with 13 laps to go.

"You doin' okay?" asked Mater.

"Yeah. I'm nervous, but fine."

He fell back to 3rd place, but sped up again and got back to 2nd place just in time.

The other car, an Italian one, had won. But 2nd place was really good.

He drove back to the others.

"Bravo, Lightning!" said Luigi

"Nice job, kid." said Sarge

"Good job, Bud! How you doin'?" asked Mater.

"I'm tired, and I feel like going to bed. But that was a lot of fun!"

Back at the hotel the next morning, Lightning and the rest of the gang started making plans to go to London. Their plane was leaving in two days at 4:30 in the morning.

After the main plans were made, Lightning pulled Mater aside for a minute.

"All right, Mater. You did...all right for a beginner. Anyway, just to let you know, you're free to do whatever you want today. I have to call Harv and a few other people, and then I might go sightseeing a little bit." said Lightning.

"Woohoo! Thanks, bud! Have fun!" said Mater.

He left the hotel to see if he could talk to Holley again before going to London.

He spotted her and Finn a few blocks away and rushed over.

"I'm goin' to London in a couple of days!" he excitedly told her.

"Oh, how nice!" she said.

"By the way, good thing you're here." said Finn. "We were just going to find you to make plans for London."

"You're goin' to London, too?" asked Mater, excited.

"Yes! He's going there, so we're following him." said Finn.

"You sure ya can't tell me who this guy is?" said Mater.

"Not right now. But we'll meet sometime in London, and talk about him then." Holley assured him.

"Oh, boy!" said Mater. "Well, I gotta get goin'. See ya in London, then!"

"Yeah...Bye!" said Holley.

"See you in London!" said Finn.

Mater was soon back at the hotel, hoping he hadn't been needed for anything.

He found Lightning in his hotel room.

"Hey there, bud!" he said.

"Oh, hey. You excited to go to London?" he asked Mater.

"Yep!" said Mater. He was mostly excited to finally learn about all those people, but he didn't say anything about that.

"So am I. I can't wait to go somewhere where they speak English." said Lightning with a small laugh.

"Yep! Looks like we're gonna be off to London in the morning!" said Mater.

**Whoo! Another chapter is done! Time to get to work fixing the millions of spelling and grammar errors I made in Chapter 7! (You seriously don't know how fast I typed these chapters. They're a mess. XD)**

**Anyway, my face is really driving me crazy right now, I think I'm going to go rest. :) Please review, and I'll be back with a new chapter soon!**

**-E**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here! Hooray! Sorry again for my procrastination. :( But I promise I'll get chapter 8 up here a lot faster! I promise, I promise, I promise!**

Anyway, I'm done with my mini speech. :P Enjoy reading.

A few days later, Lightning McQueen and his racing team were all in London.

After leaving the airport and going over the week's plans, everyone headed to the hotel, which was another huge fancy place.

Mater looked around, and saw many cars, including Lightning's competition, their helpers, tourists, locals and Holley...

_Holley!_

He quickly drove over to her.

"Well, hi there, Miz Holley." he said.

"Oh, hello." said Holley, and then she got straight to the point. "Listen, we need to set up a date to talk. When could things work for you? "

"Uhhh... I-" said Mater, realizing that he hadn't paid much attention when they were going over the racing schedule.

"Well, who's this?" said Lightning as he entered the lobby.

Happy that he didn't have to answer Holley right away, he replied. "Th- this is Miz Holley."

"Oh... Hi." said Lightning, rather curious as to what was going on.

"What are ya doing here?" said Mater nervously.

"I checked us in..." said Lightning. "I thought you said that-"

"-Sorry to leave so soon, but I have to go elsewhere. Goodbye!" said Holley.

"Yeah..bye." said Lightning, who was now very confused, and he turned to look at Mater.

He was staring after Holley the same way that Lighting stared at Sally.

Lightning tried not to laugh.

"Whut you laughing about, bud?" said Mater.

"You're in love with Miss Holley." he sang in a whisper as he headed for the elevator.

"HEY!" yelled Mater, and he chased after Lightning, but he was too fast and got to the elevator just as it took off.

Inside the elevator, Lightning laughed. Now it was finally time to get payback for all of those "You're in love with Miss Sally"s.

_The next day_

Mater left the hotel early, hoping he wouldn't be missed, and tried finding Holley.

About an hour later, he saw Holley and Finn at a computer store.

"Mater!" said Holley.

"Howdy." said Mater.

"Holley, come along!" Finn commanded, and came over. "Oh, Mater! Thank goodness. Now we don't have to go searching for you this afternoon. Holley? Are you going to tell him?"

"Oh, yes. You come to my house sometime this evening, and we'll tell you everything that's happening."

She said, and also gave him a map so he could find her house.

"We must be going now. See you tonight!"

Mater headed back to the hotel and saw the Lightning, Luigi, and Guido talking.

"Yeah, he did this a few times in Tokyo, too. I don't know-"

"There he is!" said Luigi.

"Mater! Where have you been?" asked Lightning. "Did you forget about our practice this morning?"

"Yeah." said Mater.

"Where were you?" asked Luigi.

"I wuz just... lookin' around..." said Mater slowly.

Lightning didn't really look like he believed him, but after a minute he said. "We'll we're here a few days early, so I'm letting you go. But we'll do it later this afternoon."

"Kay..." said Mater, growing worried. He was getting into trouble.

After practice, the sun was setting, so Mater hurried to Holley's house.

Finn was waiting outside..

"There you are. Come on."

Soon the three spies (or really, only two) were sitting together.

"Now, who's dis guy you've been tellin' me about?" asked Mater.

"His name is Professor Zundapp." said Finn.

"Who's dat?"

"He's a very suspicious car, and we think he's plotting something with the World Grand Prix." he continued.

"And there's Grem and Acer. His sidekicks." said Holley.

"They're the ones we saw at the airport." said Finn.

"Whoa...whut about the blue one?"

"The blue one?" questioned Finn.

"Sum guy who got attacked by 'em or sumthing." Mater replied.

"Oh! I see. He's our assistant. Unfortunately, due to what happened, he can't help us for this mission. So we need you." said Finn.

"Okay..so whut's going on with this Zundapp person?" asked Mater.

We hacked into his e-mail account and found this." Holley said, and she pushed a piece of paper towards him .it was a picture of an e-mail. The message said:

"I perfected the fuel for WGP. We're ready for Paris."

"What's WGP?" said Mater, confused.

"World Grand Prix." replied Holley.

"What wuz he talkin' 'bout some fuel?"

"He is the president of Allinoil. The fuel company sponsoring the World Grand Prix."

"Ohhhh." said Mater, finally somewhat understanding."So now what?"

"Here is where you'll get you first mission." said Finn. "It is quite simple. All you have to do is find out what this fuel he's talking about does to a racecar."

"Why a racecar?" asked Mater.

"Racecars are different than normal cars, so the effects would probably be different." said Holley.

"How do I find this out?"

"Well, you need to see how this effects a racecar. Therefore, it has to be given to a racecar." said Finn.

Mater thought about this for a minute. He only knew one racecar...no, he couldn't do that to him if it was dangerous...but he really wanted to please Finn and Holley. Especially Holley.

What was he supposed to do? Trick another racecar into taking it? Convince McQueen to take it? Not do anything and make an assumption?

This would be tougher than he thought.

****

I hope you liked it! :D

Anyway, like I said earlier, I'm already halfway done editing Chapter 8, so it's going to be up here pretty soon!

Please review, and thanks for reading! :)

-E


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, readers!**

**Here you go, chapter 8. Enjoy! And here's a virtual cookie for you to enjoy while you read! *gives you a cookie***

**Have fun!**

"All right. You've got your mission. Now you need you supplies." said Finn, and he took something from a cabinet.

"The sample of Allinol, and our phone number. Call if you have any problems."

"Yeaahh..." said Mater, still worried about what he should do, and he left.

What _should_ he do? If he gave it to another racecar, he'd probably be accused for trying to kill whoever drank it. No, he shouldn't do that.

There were two more options. He could either give it to Lightning, or make an assumption...

If he gave it to Lightning, it might give him some nasty sickness. Which Mater didn't want...but maybe Lightning would forgive him?

If he made an assumption, it could very well be incorrect, and then he'd be fired, and Holley and Finn would be mad at him.

When he finally made it to the hotel and up to his hotel room, he had a note on his door.

Mater,

The rest of us have gone to dinner. We'll be back around 7. Talk to you then.

-L

It was 6:30. He should have time to switch the fuel, so he made the decision to use Lightning for the experiment, and cautiously made his way to Lightning's hotel room.

The door was locked, and he had no key...but he tried using his tow hook to pick the lock.

Though he struggled for a few minutes, he eventually picked the lock, and eventually got the door open and looked around the hotel room.

Did Lightning have a can of oil anywhere? He thought that it would be suspicious to just leave a random can of oil lying around, so switching it with an existing one might be better.

Looking around, he found one, and dumped the contents of it out, replacing it with Allinol. It was hard for him to believe what was going on. He was turning against his best friend. This was a strange feeling.

As he headed back to his own hotel room, he heard someone.

"Mater!" yelled Lightning.

Mater jumped. "AAAAAH!" he screamed. Had he been caught?

"Whoa! what's wrong?"

"Oh..Nuthin...I thought you, uhh.. weren't gonna be back til 6:30." said Mater.

"We just got doen early. Hey, where were you earlier today?" Lightning asked.

"Uhhh...I wuz just lookin' 'round." said Mater.

Lightning looked as if he was waiting for him to continue.

"And I just...yeah."

"Okay..." said Lightning.

"Anyway I'm going to bed, G'Night!" Mater said cheerfully, even though it was way too early to go to bed.

"Hey, Lightning." said Fillmore.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"There's something going on with Mater..."

"What?"

"He doesn't want to say anything."

"That's not so bad."

"He said he was going to bed!"

"Whoa."

"Gah...I need some time to think."

He went back into his room.

_Next Day_

Mater headed down to the lobby, where the others were.

"Hey Mater! You seen Lightning?"

"N-No." Said Mater, who was now worried. It was 10:00, so Lightning should have been up way earlier.

"Hi.." said Lightning drowsily when he eventually came down. He seemed to be half asleep.

"You okay, kid?"

"I feel really weird." He said. "...And kind of sick." he paused for a minute, and then said "I'm going back to bed." and he left, leaving everyone in bewilderment.

Mater ran off to find Holley.

Hurrying to her house, he nearly slammed into her on the way.

"Mater! You scared me." she scolded, but then saw his scared face. "What is it?" said Holley.

"I found out somethin' about dat fuel stuff!"

"Allinol?"

"Yep!"

"What happened?"

"I don't exactly know, but he ain't doin' anyhting. He's been asleep almost all mornin'."

"Ahhh...He must be trying to do something to the racers." said Holley.

'It ain't gonna kill him, is it?" asked Mater.

"Errr...probably not. But I must say, good work! Let's go tell Finn."

"Kay...you sure it ain't gonna kill him?"

"I don't think so."

"It better not..."

"Oh, I think he'll be fine. It might just take some time."

"Finn." said Holley. "It was successful."

"Oh?"

"Lightnin's all half asleep and such..." Mater told him.

"I sure hope he'll feel better before the race. But good job, Mater."

The race! Mater wished he had never met Finn or Holley now. If Lightning missed the race and found out about what Mater did to the fuel, he'd be furious.

Finn and Holley talked, but Mater didn't care anymore, and went back to the hotel.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He's been in his hotel room all day."

Mater went to Lightning's hotel room again. Boy, he had been coming up here a lot.

"Lightnin'?"

Nothing. He must be sleeping.

"Dang, I'm just gonna hafta feel more and more guilty 'til he wakes up!" said Mater angrily. "Serves me right."

A few hours later, Lightning finally woke up and went outside for a minute, and mater spotted him and joined him.

"Hey...you feelin' better?" asked Mater.

"Not really. I have a killer headache. I don't know what's happening to me. I've never been sick like this in a long time..."

"Well... do ya feel better than this morning?"

"I don't know. I'm not sleepy anymore, but I can't look at light without feeling sick."

"You're gonna get better, right?"

"Of course. I just don't know when."

Lightning met everyone outside later in the evening.

"Hey guys! Ready for practice?"

"Practice? Are you sure?" said Luigi suspiciously.

"Yes!"

"But you were all sick this morning." said Fillmore.

"But I'm fine now." he objected.

Nobody moved, as they were unsure what to do.

"Please? I've been in that hotel room all day." pleaded Lightning.

"Only a little bit."

"Let's go!" said Lightning eagerly

"Well, looks like he's gettin' better." said Mater cheerfully.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that...you know how excited he gets about these things." said Sarge.

True, thought Mater. Lightning was awfully determined sometimes. But, strange thing was, although he was a bit slower than usual, he was doing perfectly fine.

"You know what?" Grem told his boss.

"What?"

"I hear that Lightning McQueen racecar isn't feeling well. And he's having all the side effects of your new oil."

"And we're missing some oil from that tank we have in the back room." added Acer.

That got his attention! "Augh! I bet those British spies got in here." said Professor Zundapp.

"What do we do?"

"Well, they broke into here, they deserve to worry a little bit. Try the laser. If that racecar did take Allinoil, he should lose consciousness."

The laser shone at Lightning, and in just a few seconds, he had become a horrible driver, felt a lot sicker than he had felt in the morning, and passed out.

***slaps self* I KNOW, I know I said it'd be up in a few days, and it took forever again. X( Sorry! But, my life is finally becoming organized again! :D**

**NOTE: Thank my friend for this chapter, she came up with most of the stuff that's in here and fixed everything when I was sick. ;)**

**Anyway, so long for now! Please review and let me know how I'm doing, and I'll be back soon with Chapter 9. Hope you enjoyed the cookies. :P**

**-E**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, everybody! I'm back! :D Oh, I missed working on this thing soooo much. 3 And a big thank you to whoever reviewed since I was last here!**

**Anyway, I will go listen to my Cars soundtrack CD for the trillionth time, and you can read. ;) Enjoy, my friends!**

* * *

When Lightning woke up, he was in his hotel room. He saw Mater by the door.

"What happened?" asked Lightning groggily.

"Oh, boy, bud, you passed out right in the middle of the track!" said Mater.

"I did?"

"Yeah, don't you remember?"

"No."

"Uh-oh. You don't have memory loss, do ya?" asked Mater.

Lightning laughed slightly. "No. I'm fine."

Lightning looked outside and noticed that it was very dark out.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"I dunno. But it's past midnight for shur."

"Oh, wow...How long have you been sitting here?" asked Lightning.

"Ever since ya fainted." said Mater.

"Oh. Really?"

"Yep! Well, I better letcha git some sleep! See you tomorrow!" said Mater, and he left.

Lightning sighed. "So, he's always running off unless I'm almost dead. Wonderful. Man, I need to find out what he's up to."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 2nd race of the World Grand Prix, in London, England." said an announcer on a microphone.

Lightning and his pit crew were finishing up getting ready.

"Ready, kid?" asked Sarge.

"I think so. Mater, are you ready?" asked Lightning

"You betcha I am!"

"Racers, come and line up." said the announcer.

Lightning took a deep breath. "Here I go." He said a bit nervously. "See you all in a few laps."

Once the race started, his uneasiness started to wear off, as he had a good start, and within the first 5 laps, was in 2nd place.

"I guess it isn't so bad today." said Lightning. However his mind wandered off and was quiet for a long time.

"What were you thinkin' of?" Mater asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, me? Umm...nothing." said Lightning, not having the heart to tell Mater that he was thinking about him. Why was he running off so often? Did he have some friends living across the globe?

A car zoomed by and got Lightning out of his daydreaming.

"Yikes!" he exclaimed

"Huh?" asked Mater.

'Oh. Nothing. Just need to...umm...concentrate. Get back on track." he answered nervously.

"You're right about that." said Francesco slyly, who had been staying nearby up ahead.

Since he had changed over the past few years, Lightning hadn't gotten very mad at anyone in a while, but Francesco was starting to get on his nerves. Which only made him more determined to beat him, which he knew would be hard. He sped up and got a little bit ahead.

And then of course, he got bumped intentionally.

"Uh-oh." Lightning hear Mater say.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me." Lightning said, and got back to chasing Francesco.

But then his mind ended up wandering off again. He thought about winning, and how wonderful that sounded. Though he wouldn't be that upset if he lost, he was having fun. In fact, he was pretty sure that this was one of the best experiences of his life. And then he thought about how he should probably get back to concentrating on the race...

"YOU DID IT! Way to go!" Mater yelled.

Lightning jumped, startled. What was Mater talking about? What happened? Did he unknowingly pass Francesco?

"What?" asked Lightning.

"Don't you know? You passed that fancy ol' other guy." said Mater, excited.

Lightning gasped and looked around. He _was_ in first. Though how long that would last, he wasn't sure. He was well aware that he had some nice competition.

However, Lightning managed to keep a somewhat strong lead ahead of the others, and then he suddenly heard a few cars screeching somewhere behind him

"What was that?" he said, alarmed.

"Someone hit someone else." replied Mater.

"Who?" asked Lightning.

"Who what?"

"Who got hit?"

"I forget his name. he's kinda yeller."

"Oh, him. He got hit?"

"What? No, it wasn't him. He was the one that hit the other car."

"Then who got hit?"

"Oh, it was the blue'n green one. She ain't hurt none, though. And now she's right behind the guy who hit her. I wonder if she'll hit him back."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"I'm...confused."

* * *

The race continued, but after a while Lightning felt noticed that his tire didn't seem to be in great shape, and could hear air leaking.

"Great. Must've run over something."

"What are ya doing? You're slowin' down!" said Mater.

"My tire's giving out. I'll be in pretty soon here."

"Gotcha."

"I'm so in last place now." moaned Ligthning when he came into the pits.

"Oh, Come on, you got this. You're fast enough, you can easily catch up." said Luigi

"Mmmmhmmm." assured Mater.

"O..Okay...Yeah. You're right, I got this."

Guido finished up.

"All right, be back later!" Lightning said, and he left.

"Go get 'em, buddy!"

* * *

The afternoon slowly turned to evening.

"I think you oughta turn your headlights on right now." said Mater.

"Okay."

"Well, we're being in the final laps now! You excited?"

"Not exactly excited...at least not yet...more nervous."

"Well, ther ain't nuthin' to be nervous about." said mater.

"I suppose."

The race went on, and Lightning felt more pressure as each lap passed, and finally, they were all in the final two laps.

"Almost there, Lightning. Just a few more turns." he told himself. "Come on...you can make it..."

Francesco and Lightning stayed side by side, each going as fast as possible. Then Francesco spoke.

"Good race, Lightning...But not good enough."

He sped up even faster, leaving a now tired McQueen behind. Enormous cheers erupted from the fans as Francesco passed the finish line first, with Lightning close behind.

"Oh, well. Maybe next time."

* * *

McQueen went back to the pits, greeted by a somewhat depressed looking pit crew. He tried cheering them up a bit.

"Don't feel so bad..I know it was really close and all...but hey, at least I'm not...um...at least I'm not blinded by cameras today!"

"Welll...yeah."

"There's always next time."

"Would've been cool if you won, though, man."

"True. Well, what's done is done, I guess."

* * *

_Back at hotel_

"Where's the next race again?"

"Paris."

"When're we goin'?"

"In 2 days."

"Woohoo! Be right back!" said Mater, and he left to find Finn and Holley, while Lightning yet again watched his best friend leave him alone.

"One of these days I'll find out what you're doing..." muttered Lightning. "I guarantee it."

* * *

"Hey there!" said Mater when he arrived.

"Hello, Mater. How are you today?" asked Holley.

"Fine. Whut's the plan?"

"We're moving on to Paris."

"So'm I!"

"And this time we have a mission we have to do. Together." said Finn "A very important one, too, so we''ll surely be needing you there."

"Really? Well, shoot, I'll come, but I better get goin'. I don't want anyone gettin' wondering about where I went." said Mater.

"All right. See you there!"

"GOODBYE!" yelled Mater, and he left.

* * *

**Sorry if my race scenes are kinda dull, I'm not exactly good at describing sports events. ;)**

**But thanks for reading! I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be up next week. :)**

**P.S. Am I the only one who geeked out when the new trailers came out a little while ago? :D June just can not come fast enough for me. :P Anyway, Later! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! Here's chapter 9. And a response to my latest review , it's nothing like the sequel, it's just a lame prediction of the sequel I made a few months ago. ;)**

**Anyway, have fun! I hope you're enjoying the story.**

* * *

Lightning met up with his team in the Paris International Airport, as they had been separated. Lightning had been asked to go on a private flight with the other racers to get to know them.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What are those racers like?" asked Fillmore.

"Oh...some of them are actually okay, but some are...well... they're pretty much how I used to be." he replied.

"You plan on meetin' with 'em again?" Mater asked.

"Well...probably..." said Lightning hesitantly, and then slowly added, " Yes. "

"And whatcha doin' today?"

"Oh, me? I'm heading downtown for some publicity stuff. I haven't spent much time doing anything with fans, so I decided to do some now."

"Do I gotta be there?"

"Nope. You and the rest of the team are off for the day, so feel free to do whatever you like."

* * *

Holley had given him an address before they left...but he wasn't sure where it was.

"Hey, can ya help me out, bud?" Mater asked a random car at a gift shop.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?" replied the car.

"Yeh...thanks!" Mater said, and then thought on something. "I know! I kin look in the phone book!"

He successfully found a book, but found out that it was in French.

"I ain't be knowin' how to read French...and I also ain't be knowing what I'm gunna do."

After quite a while of running around and growing mad at himself, Mater had the luck of running into someone who spoke English and knew the way.

The second he saw the two, he had to ask immediately:

"So what's the big thing we're doin' here? Miz Holley tol' me I had a mission."

"_We_ have a mission." Finn corrected. "We're all probably going to be together for this one."

"So what're we doing?" Mater asked again, a bit overexcited.

"Getting rid of that fuel." said Finn.

"You mean...?" Holley tried to ask Finn a question, but seemed to surprised to say much.

"Yes. We're going there. Tonight." he told Holley.

Mater didn't know where "there" was, but he didn't think he really liked the sound of it...

* * *

Later that evening, McQueen came up to Mater.

"Hey! How's it going?"

"Oh, fine." said Mater, and for the first time ever, wished that Lightning would go away. He needed to be with Finn and Holley tonight.

Silence.

"Okay..." said Lightning, not sure what else to say.

More silence.

The two friends stared at each other each waiting for the other to say something.

"Uhhhh...Okay." Lightning repeated himself. "Yeah. I'll just...go and...find a nice information center? Yeah. I'll do that. Heh. Bye." he left, and started talking to himself. "This is IT. You need to find out what's going on, He's _never_ acted like that towards me before. I better find out soon. And by soon, I'm talking about TONIGHT."

* * *

"So where're we goin' again?"

"We're going to his hideout place." said Holley." Now that we know what the fuel does, we have to get rid of it."

"Oh, I gotcha. Are we there yet?" he asked.

"No. We have to travel a bit to get there, he can't have his hideout in a popular area."

"Oh."

The team of three made their way to a rural area, and Finn finally stopped at a run down building.

"Well, here we are! Look around and see what you can find. Quietly, though."

The place was huge, dark, and quite scary.

"Wow." was all Holley managed to say.

"Let's try in here..." said Finn, who also seemed somewhat uneasy.

All three were shocked as they entered. They were in a terribly large room with barrels of several types of fuel, machines, and weapons.

"Goodness! Just look at this place." said Holley.

Finn examined the room and the complex items inside it in wonder.

"My, these weapons and things must have taken...years to design. Who knows what we'll find in here."

* * *

There were computers, test tubes, files and such surrounding one barrel in particular. Holley and Mater stopped to examine it.

"Is this it?" Holley thought aloud.

"I dunno... I'll try it!" Mater said, and eagerly went forward.

Holley jumped forward and pulled him away. "What in the world are you thinking? NO." she scolded.

"Well, how else are we supposed to know?" asked Mater.

"We brought a smaple of the bit that we have. We'll just test them." she replied, and began testing, Mater just sat there confused.

"These seem to match up." she said.

"But how do we know fur shur it's this one? Or even if it's-"

"Shhh! Someone's coming..." Finn said.

They all darted behind the large barrels of fuel that were in the room.

"Why's the light on?" they heard someone say.

"What the...?"

"It's gone!"

"Oh, no." somebody groaned. Finn and Holley's eyes widened, so Mater guessed it was Zundapp.

"Someone's been in here!" Grem said.

"I can more than easily tell who it was." said Acer.

"If we catch those spies, they are going to get it. BAD." Zundapp said very angrily.

In his anger, Zundapp hit one of his barrels and knocked it down. The same barrell that Holley was hiding behind.

"YOU!" screamed Zundapp when she came in sight.

Silence. The two teams weren't quite sure what to do to each other.

"GO!" commanded McMissile, finally breaking the silence.

Holley took Mater, and the two attempted to speed out of the room, but were stopped by Grem and Acer.

"Just where do you two think you're going?"

"Oh, great..." moaned Holley quietly, but after a while, she leaned towards Mater.

"Let's get out of here..." she whispered so only Mater heard.

"Uh-huh..."

The two sped past them and left the building, the two henchmen cars close behind them.

"Get back here!" they heard them calling from behind.

"You're not getting away with this!"

"We're safe from them, ain't we?" said Mater.

"Not yet." Holley said, which caused Mater to almost start panicking.

"What do we do?" he asked desperately.

"I'm not sure. We need to come up with something fast, though."

THey were nearing an alley in a few minutes, but unfortunately still had no luck of getting to safety.

"Any ideas yet?" Mater asked, starting to get slightly tired.

"Yes. Speed up." she instructed, talking loud enough so only Mater heard her.

"Go ahead of me!" she said when they were somewhat at a safe distance from the two cars chasing them. "I'm going to try to shoot down that pile of trash and see if we can lose them!"

When Mater was ahead and out of the way, she shot a bullet into the pile of trash, causing most of it to fall over and block the alley nicely. Holley and Mater heard the voices of Grem and Acer yelling in frustration behind them

"We did it." she gasped after speeding down a few more streets. "We lost them."

"Whew!" said the now tired Mater. "Where do ya reckon we are?"

"Umm..I have absolutely no clue."

"So now what?"

"Let's try to find downtown. Once we're there, I can get us back to wherever we're staying."

* * *

"Well!" said Holley with a slight laugh as the two headed for downtown. "What a way to end a night, hmm?"

"Oh, yeh!"Mater agreed.

"Do you ever do anything like this in America?"

"Well...nuthin' like this. I usually jus tip tractors and such."

"Tip tractors? That sounds...?" She couldn't quite figure otu what that was...

" It's fuu-uuun! What about you?"

"Actually, I haven't doen much since I got out of the spy academy." she admitted. "Well, anyway, I would like to know, what did you think of tonight?"

"I thougth it was purty fun!" said Mater eagerly.

"Fun?"

"Yeah."

"It seemed quite a bit more dangerous than fun to me."

"Well, that's cuz danger's purty fun most of the time, once ya get used to it! And ya know, I've been wonderin'...what's the worst that this Z guy we're chasin' could do?"

"He could kill someone." said Holley.

Mater's eyes grew wide.

"And if we don't figure out everything and sort it out, he will. For sure." she said.

"Whoa."

"Mmmhmm." she said sadly. "Well, we are here at your hotel now, and I must go hunt down Finn. I shall see you later, I suppose." she paused for a second.

"You did all right today, Mater. Better than I actually expected. " she said with a slight smile. "Goodbye."

"Yeah... goodbye."

Within seconds of Holley's departure, Lightning came up.

"Hey, Mater. What's up? You look kind of funny." he said somewhat sarcastically, making Mater insecure.

"Uhh..."

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Oh, sure, bud. Just an...innerestin' day... " said Mater, strongly hoping he could get away with being gone mysteriously. Again. "Nothing really happened.."

"Uh-huh. Sure." said Lightning, who didn't look like he believed him at all. "Night."

"You just...wouldn't understand." he said, trying to explain.

"Oh, I see." Lightning said flatly, and drove off, leaving mater feeling rather guilty. And little did Mater know that Lightning had done a little spying himself and heard his entire conversation.

* * *

**Mwahahaha, I'm donnnne! (Sorry, I'm hyper today.) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and reviews are much appreciated. I'll be back soon. **

**Ciao!**

**-E**


	11. Sad News

pixarman111: Hey, there! :) It's no problem at all. I made this thing about a week or two after the first trailer came out, so even I admit it's going to be completely inaccurate. My vision has changed, however, so too bad I can't publish what I think it will be now. :( It's 100x cooler than this one and probably a lot more accurate.

You aren't stopping me, though. ;) Don't feel bad.

Unfortunately, though, I am stopping. I really, really, feel bad about this, but I have to do it. :( I don't have the time, and my best friend who wrote part of the story with me doesn't have the time either. And I can't remember the last part of my story, the part that got deleted from my old, dead laptop.

Bummer. *sigh*

Well, thanks to my reviewers anyway, whether they were positive or negative, I enjoyed reading your reviews. :) And sorry I'm leaving you with a half done story. :( Oh, well.

Farewell, prediction story. It's been fun.

* * *

Don't think I'm done with fanfictions, though. ;) I do have a few new ideas for stories, so keep an eye out for me, I'll probably be back sometime in July or August.

This is E, signing out!

:)


	12. Update!

I suppose I should post a quick update.

pixarman111- Oh, please don't feel bad! :) It's really, honestly not your fault. I knew I would be extremely incorrect all this time. and 10% accuracy was actually better than I had hoped for. ;)

I'm just seriously SO busy right now. As much as I'd love to continue the story, I can't.

princess3170- You know, your adoption thing, it's a good idea. I was going to hand the story over to my friend, but she got busy, which is a shame, she would have done amazing.

EDIT: I'm going on vacation, and I won't be able to get back with any of you for a long time, so I'll close it up.

I can't post the rest of the story, but I think I'll come back to at least post the comparison chapter in a few weeks.

Until then! ;)


	13. Finale!

Okay, I'm finishing up here. ;) Again, I'd love to finish the story, but it was all stored on my old laptop, who is now dead. (R.I.P.) :P

So, now is when I will post a tiny spolier-free review for you right now.

Well, first of all, I thought Cars 2 was great. I loved the darker aspect of the film, the animation was superb, and the new characters were awesome. My favorites are Holley and Francesco. I've already started collecting more diecast cars, with a little bit of help from my sister's fiancee. :D He bought me the World Grand Prix Lightning, Jeff Gorvette, and Finn. I bought just about everyone else. XD

Let's seeeeeee...I'm trying to think if I got anything right...

This part didn't get posted, but I did have the gang stay with an aunt and uncle of Luigi's.

...

Man, I seriously can't think of anything else. Hahahaha! Oh, wow.

Can you think of anything I got right? Let me know. ;)

But now, the story is done. :( Sorry again that I couldn't finish it, but thanks for sticking with me anyway. ;)

Farewell for now! See you all soon!

-E


End file.
